Aftermath
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Optimus ponders while watching the sun rise over a battle worn city.


The smell of fire and ash still hung heavily in the air even as dawn settled over the ruins of Chicago, casting pastel yellows over the landscape. The carnage and hysteria left over from the battle was slowly fading away, being cleansed by the start of a new day.

And Optimus stood alone as he watched the sun rise faithfully over the devastated earth, as if willing hope over it's people. Inhaling softly, Optimus took in the crisp, cool morning air and found himself wondering how different the air would be if they had failed... Wondering if that sun would have risen so faithfully if the earth was under Decepticon control. He could imagine the globe of warmth mournfully sinking away and refusing to shed light on it's destroyed companion.

Glancing away silently, his blue optics dimmed as his thoughts fell away to sorrowful musings of what could have been, and what had occurred. So many lives lost, so many mourning for their loved ones and knowing life would never be the same for them. Life would never be the same for earth. Optimus knew this the moment he had battled Megatron in Mission City.

Megatron... It pained him so much to see what he had fallen to, regardless of being enemies. He took no satisfaction in ending Megatron's existence, and very little reassurance that his death marked the end of the war. There was someone waiting to step up into his place. There would always be someone waiting...

Sighing, he looked back out to the sun which continued to climb higher into the sky, starting to drive away the chill of the morn and dry the dew that settled over the ground. Once again, he simply tried to enjoy it's beauty without a looming sense of dread.

However, he gave a soft start as he felt arms slipping around his waist from behind, feeling a smaller frame settle in perfectly against his back. "What are you doing up so early? You should rest Optimus, Ratchet would chew you a good one if he knew you were out here."

Optimus relaxed and almost melted into the hold as he recognized the voice immediately, placing his larger hands over the yellow ones clasped over his tummy. "No rest for the weary, my love." Murmured the semi softly, feeling Bumblebee's hands tightening their hold on him. "We will have to start clean up soon." He added softly with a dimming of his optics.

Though the scout had a very different opinion on the matter as he huffed softly. "Clean up doesn't start for another four hours. And you aren't going to be helping, your going to be resting like Ratchet said."

Blinking, Optimus looked over his shoulder at the smaller mech, "I can't let you all do this by yourselves..." He said softly as he turned to face Bumblebee, feeling the scout's hands slipping back around his waist once he stopped moving.

"It's just clean up Optimus, we can handle it." He said softly as his optics dimmed, "You just need to rest..."

The Prime shook his helm, "I am alright Bee. My wounds don't ache anymore than your own." He said softly as he lifted a hand to stroke over the scout's pale cheek soothingly.

And Bumblebee gently cupped the larger hand in his own as he shook his helm softly, "It's not your physical wounds that worry me so much, Optimus..." Said Bumblebee dolefully as he gazed into the Prime's optics, seeing them brighten in surprise before dimming once more in understanding.

Optimus sighed softly as he looked away from the young mech, shaking his helm gently, "I can not allow such a thing to stand between me and my duties, Bumblebee."

Though the scout refused to take that as an answer, "Then let me stand between you and your duties. Your always so strong for us, so much so that you wear yourself thin... You have to let us be strong for you sometimes too..." Said the younger mech softly as he gazed deep into the Prime's optics.

As leader of the Autobots, Optimus felt he couldn't allow that. It wasn't right to let his soldiers, his friends, bear his burdens. "It is part of being a Prime-"

"And THIS is part of being lovers." Interjected Bumblebee as he lifted his free hand to cup Optimus' cheek. "We share our pains and sorrows and keep eachother strong. You're not allowed to bear it all on your own anymore." Said the younger firmly, pouting up to his lover.

For a moment, Optimus simply watched his young lover and admired how much he had grown and matured over their time here. Bumblebee had always been an intelligent young mech, and being through these hard times had only made him wiser and stronger. Smiling softly, he chuckled and gently took the hand from his cheek, placing a warm kiss to the palm before speaking, "If you insist... I will rest for today, but tomorrow I will assist with clean up. Agreed?" He asked softly, loving the warm smile Bumblebee gave him.

"Agreed. Thank you Optimus." Said the younger softly as he hugged the Prime tightly, resting his helm on the semi's chest as Optimus' arms wrapped gently around his form.

Warm light bathed them as the sun rose above the horizon, both watching as the clouds were painted in brilliant, pastel hues of red, pink and gold. The chill of the morning was gone, though smoke hung in the air stubbornly and gave the effect of dark fog hanging over the area. Much like the Prime's lingering doubts and fears...

With a soft sigh, Optimus placed a kiss to the top of Bumblebee's helm, holding the young mech closer as he spoke, "We have yet to see if the war is finished, Bumblebee... Don't lower your guard, even in this moment of victory."

The young scout looked up to his leader and lover as he heard his words, giving a soft nod and leaning further into Optimus' form. "I know, Optimus. I won't." He said before giving a soft sigh, "I do hope that it's over though..."

"We all do... But I believe it is too soon to tell." Said Optimus as he cast his gaze back over the sunrise... before shifting and starting back to base, gently pulling the younger mech with him.

Hope. Hope was all one could do when left in the aftermath of a war that has ravaged your home planet and consumed your life. Optimus prayed that hope would be enough...


End file.
